User blog:Ludicrine/Five Spooky Days of Muerteween
OOOOO? OOOOOOOOO- OOOOO?!?! OOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *Shot* SHADDAP! Lood, what is this? Yeesh, fine. Hello, everyone! It's that wonderful time of the year where the weather gets perfect and children get to dress up in the skins of the damned and beg strangers for candy. But on a more fun note, Muerteween is upon us! As such, from 1025-1030, I shall be hosting a competition for a few lucky users to win a few wonderful pets. Sounds grandular! I'm in! Ahah, not so fast!! As I'm sure you're aware of and blatantly ignoring, the Adoption Center Pt.8 is nearing its close. Additionally, a new collab story, Muerteween Eve 2 - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story Again, has recently begun. While I will be glad to host the initial few competitions for pets, others will be locked and nobody will be allowed to win pets until progress is made upon the aforementioned pages. That's gross and you're gross. Mmhm. Go cry somewhere else. What about 1031? I'm sure everyone else is gonna be doing something fun that day, so I've decided to leave competitions out of the way for that. Sorry, but I can't think of a mediocre pet good enough for the actual Muerteween Day. (But I'm sure someone else might. Hint hint. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. Heavily implying that everyone should make a pet for 1031 to fill up the AC9 when it gets out.) 1025: Pumpking All users may participate in winning this pet. Let's kick it off! Two's bad company, three's a crowd The answer sits upon his cloud Answers must be placed in the comments below. Those with the correct answer to the riddle will be entered into a raffle, and one user will win the pet. Those who answered correctly but did not win will receive a complementary pet. DMS was the closest, answering Zeus, when the answer was indeed Indra. He wins Pumpking (Upon request, claimed ♂). Sam, LAT, and Mori win Pumplings (also upon request, claimed ♂/♀/?). Descriptions in the images. 1026: Morirse The winner of Pumpking may not compete in winning this pet. Users who wish to participate must mention so in a comment and will be asked to guess a number from 0-40. In the comment, they must mention if they wish to increase or decrease their number in order to have it get close to the target number. The amount at which the initial number will be modified by depends on the total amounts of comments on the blog. (Obvious comment sabotaging is not allowed.) The user whose final number is closest to the target number wins the pet. LAT answered the closest to the target number, which was 10, in guessing 32 with a decrease. The modifier number, 29, left the result to be 3. LAT has won Morirse (Upon request, description in image). 1027: Elemiscreants The number of users that have participated in the previous two competitions will determine the number of pets available to be won in this competition. Four pets will be available to win in this competition, and all users may compete for them. Each user who wishes to participate must comment with any two elements (Including those from SR, SR2, HS, and those of canon story attributes. (Beefsteak is also an option.)) Users may not comment with an element that has already been mentioned in the comments by another user. A process of cross-referencing will eliminate half of the elements suggested and leave the user with one pet of their standing element. PS wins the Thunder elemiscreant, LAT wins the Beefsteak elemiscreant, DMS wins the Fire elemiscreant, and Sam wins the Breath elemiscreant. Due to unexpected last-minute issues, these pets will be postponed until a later date. All of them will be ⚥. 1028: The Infinity Mechanism All users may compete for this pet. Happy birthday, Sumi, despite the fact that you don't remember that this place exists. Mistake and error, cherished dear In repetition do we fear The miracles do not, then, last But happen once, and then are passed Answers must be placed in the comments below. Those with the correct answer to the riddle will be entered into a raffle, and one user will win the pet. The next three users to answer correctly who did not win the pet will receive a unique weapon for future use as they see fit. The rewards given were The Infinity Mechanism (genderless) for Jose, and replicas of The Old Evil to DMS, Tormentica to LAT, and Nightbless to Mori for being the second, third, and fourth winners, respectively. The correct riddle answer was Flukes from the Book of Rituals, which nobody guessed. Jose and DMS were the closest in guessing a single god, and Jose won by random draw. Overarching description in The Infinity Mechanism's image. 1029: The Chitin Titan Users may only compete for this pet if they have made a contribution to the Muerteween 2 story. The winner of The Infinity Mechanism may not compete in winning this pet. Users who have contributed to the Muerteween 2 story, excluding the winner of The Infinity Mechanism, may choose to enter a raffle by saying so in the comments. Each contestant will receive five randomized letters, and the user that is the closest to the target word will win the pet. 1030: The Lights Users may only compete for this pet if the #2000 pet has been successfully given away. The winner of The Chitin Titan is allowed to compete for a complementary pet should they receive a correct answer. Extra 1: The Cauldron of Souls If all of the previous pets in this competition have been successfully given away, this pet becomes available to win for those who have participated in the winning of previous pets, but prioritizes those who have yet to win one or have won the least number. Want to own an underwhelming pet that's the servant of a god that nobody cares about? Go for it. Make me cry fake tears. Extra 2: Pikria If the Muerteween 2 story makes significant progress (which will be determined by myself how I see fit, so no cheap edits and quick thend-ings), the users that contributed to its progress will be put into a random draw for Pikria, a lesser god of Heck (in the Separ Dimension) in charge of acrimony and chagrin. Want to own an underwhelming pet that's literally a god? Go for it. Make me cry real tears. Extra 3: Noupaet the Blue+ If all previously-unadopted competition pets (labelled in red) from all previous ACs are (miraculously) given away fairly by rules of their assigned competitions, the entirety of the Blue Brigade pets listed on the Crusader's Bestiary DEFUNCT will be up for grabs for everyone involved in those competitions, regardless of their interactions with LDRPs or the progress made in the current LDRP session. Want to own an underwhelming pet and his underwhelming pet minions, in which one is a god and the other is a demigoddess, among others? Go for it. Make me cry unicorn tears. Extra 4: Elemiscreants++ You know those mediocre elemental pets I was gonna make? I'll do all of them. All of them, absolutely, over 1101 and 1102, if you can actually manage to do the above things. I mean, getting to the 1030 pet is a stretch in its own right. Want to give me more work than I'll ever receive in my entire life over the course of two days for the sake of over thirty underwhelming pets? Go for it. Make me cry bloody tears and until I become a Castlevania game. Thend The Muerteween festival was abruptly ended during The Chitin Titan's competition due to unforeseen circumstances. The unused riddle for The Lights pet was: Hell's fifth circle opens wide A grey-ish kinman doeth provide Body, face, and place to dwell Dost they derive their parallel Their colored skin remains unique The only difference of their physique Now hurry, then, and answer, do: The answer is a question, too. LAT guessed correctly with "Satan?".